Sacrifice
by daisyduke80
Summary: What if Riley was shot during the car chase in NT 1? How would the movie change if he was kidnapped by Ian in Philadelphia? Read and Review. You might find out.
1. Chapter 1

1_**Author's Note: This is just a plot bunny that popped into my head.**_

**Chapter 1**

Ben and Riley were chasing after the catering van that had Abigail Chase and the declaration in it. Abigail had been kidnapped by Ian outside the National Archives building. Now it was up to Ben and Riley to rescue her.

"Once we catch them, what are we going to do?" Riley asked.

"I'm working on it," Ben stated.

Riley followed the van. There was the burning pain in his left arm and it was getting on his nerves. He didn't bother looking down at it. He was too concentrated on not losing the van. He was also trying to fight off the darkness threatening to take his mind and vision. Soon, Abigail was hanging off the door.

"Oh no," Ben mumbled.

"Holy Lord," Riley added.

Ben went to the back and opened the sliding door. He grabbed the seat belt and hung out the door.

"Get me next to her!" he yelled.

Riley pulled over into the next lane and got Ben next to Abigail. Riley was starting to get dizzy. He shook it off. Finally Ben grabbed Abigail and pulled her into the van. Riley took off on to another street.

"You alright?" Ben asked.

"No those lunatics..," Abigail started.

"Your not hurt are you?" Ben asked.

"You're all lunatics!" Abigail yelled.

"You hungry?" Ben asked.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked again.

"Still a little on edge from being shot at, but I'll be alright. Thanks for asking," Riley added.

As Ben and Abigail argued, the pain in Riley's arm hurt more than ever. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Ben talking to him.

"Riley!" Ben yelled.

"Huh...what?" Riley asked coming back to the present.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked, "you're real pale."

"I'm fine," Riley lied.

Ben caught site of Riley's left arm. His heart stopped when he saw blood.

"Riley your bleeding," Ben stated in shock.

Riley finally looked down at his arm. It truly was covered in blood.

"I guess I am," Riley replied.

"Riley were you shot?" Ben asked.

"I think so Ben. It hurts badly," Riley replied.

"Take a right and get off the road," Ben instructed.

Soon the three sat in the parked van in Jefferson Park. Ben had cleared a place on the floor of the van in the back for Riley to lay. He took off his tuxedo jacket, folded it a few times, and placed it under Riley's head gently. He inspected the wound.

"It doesn't look to deep," Ben made known.

"It hurts like hell though," Riley grunted.

"I bet it does," Ben added.

"I think I can get it out," Abigail stated, "I took a few nurse classes in college."

"You think you can?" Ben asked.

"Yes I'm sure I can. I need a first aid kit and I need some help getting his jacket off," Abigail instructed.

Ben helped Abigail take Riley's jacket off gently. Then they took off his hoodie. Ben gave Abigail the first aid kit and moved to Riley's other side.

"Okay. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt when I try to take it out. But you're going to have to stay still," Abigail explained.

"Okay," Riley replied.

Ben got ready to hold Riley down if he had to. Abigail took the tweezers and moved towards the wound. Soon the silence that once filled the van was interrupted by Riley's scream. He struggled to get away, but it didn't work. Ben's firm but gentle hold held him still.

"Ben...it hurts," Riley gasped in pain.

"It's okay Riley. It's almost over," Ben comforted grasping his hand lightly.

"Got it," Abigail voiced.

Ben looked down at Riley. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He was also sweating and looked exhausted.

"Riley you still with me?" Ben asked as Abigail began to stitch up the wound.

"Yeah," Riley replied weakly.

"Okay," Ben sighed, "we need to get to my dad's house so we can get the next clue. I'll drive. Abigail will you stay back here with him?"

"Yes," Abigail replied.

Ben climbed up in to the drivers seat and started the van. They were soon off to Patrick Gates' house.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Chapter 2**

Ben parked a few blocks away from his father's house. He turned around to face Riley and Abigail.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

"I stitched up the wound and bandaged it, but I don't have anything to make a sling with," Abigail made known.

"My dad should have some towels that we can use. You think you can walk a few blocks Riley?" Ben asked.

"I think so," Riley mumbled.

Ben got out of the car and went to the back. He opened the back door and helped Riley out. He put the Declaration on his shoulder and the three started walking to the house. Ben kept a grip on Riley's good arm in case Riley fell over. They got to the door and Ben rang the door bell.

The door opened and Patrick Gates stood there.

"Dad," Ben greeted.

"Where's the party?" Patrick asked.

"Oh well...I'm in a little trouble," Ben sighed.

"Is she pregnant?" Patrick asked looking at Abigail.

"Well, if she is, are you going to leave the woman carrying your grandchild standing out in the cold?" Ben asked.

Patrick led them in.

"This better not be about that dumb treasure," Patrick whispered in Ben's ear.

"Dad, do you have any towels that we could use to make a sling for Riley's arm?" Ben asked.

"Why? What happened?" Patrick asked.

"Long story short, it's about the treasure and I need the Silence Dogood letters," Ben answered.

"And he dragged you two into this nonsense?" Patrick asked Abigail and Riley.

"Literally," Abigail mumbled.

"I volunteered," Riley smiled.

"Well unvolunteer. Before you waste your life," Patrick suggested as he got some towels from the kitchen and handed them to Abigail.

Abigail had Riley sit on the couch and she sat next to him. As she made a sling for his arm, Ben and his dad argued.

"Well maybe that's the real Gates legacy. Sons who disappoint their fathers," Ben stated.

"Get out take your troubles with you," Patrick ordered.

"I found the Charlotte," Ben sighed.

"_The _Charlotte? You mean she was a ship?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah and she was beautiful," Ben smiled.

"And the treasure?" Patrick asked.

"No, but we found another clue that lead us here..."

"And that will lead to another clue. And that is all you'll ever find is another clue. Don't you get it Ben? I finally figured it out. The legend said the treasure was hidden to keep it from the British, but what really happened was the legend was invented to keep the British busy searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth," Patrick explained.

"I refuse to believe that," Ben stated determinedly.

Riley had never seen Ben so determined. He was willing to spend his whole life searching for this treasure until it was found or until he was proven wrong. And Riley would be there every step of the way.

"Well, you can do what you want you're a grown person. What am I doing? Do what you want Ben. Do what you want," Patrick huffed.

"He's probably right. You don't even know there is another clue," Abigail added.

"Well, I can think of way we can find out. We can find out right now," Ben stated.

They set everything out on the dining room table to examine the declaration.

"Looks like animal skin. How old is it?" Patrick asked.

"At least 200 years," Ben commented.

"Really? You sure?" Patrick asked.

"Pretty darn,"

"Now if this thing is in invisible ink, how do we look at it?" Riley asked.

"Throw it in the oven," Patrick brought forth.

"No! Nuh uh!" the three stated firmly.

"Invisible ink can only be brought out with heat," Patrick informed.

"Yes but this is.."

"It's very old. It's very old, and we can't risk compromising the map."

"You need heat,"

"Dad it's real late why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine."

"Lemons?" Ben asked.

Riley handed the lemons to Ben with his good arm. Ben took one and went to put it on the declaration, but Abigail stopped him.

"You can't do that," she stated.

"But it has to be done," Ben sighed.

"Then someone who is trained to handle antique documents is gonna do it," Abigail firmly stated taking the lemon, "now if there is a map on here it will probably be marked by a symbol in the upper right hand corner."

She took a Q-tip and leaned forward.

"I'm so getting fired for this," she mumbled.

She spread the lemon on the right hand corner. Nothing.

"I told you. You need heat," Patrick reminded.

Ben and Abigail leaned down and blew on it. A faint symbol showed up. Abigail stared in disbelief while Ben and Riley smiled.

"You see," Patrick mumbled.

"We need more juice,"

"We need more heat,"

They were soon revealing a bunch of numbers.

"It's not a map. Is it?" Riley asked.

"More clues what a surprise," Patrick sighed.

"Are those latitudes and longitudes?" Riley asked.

"It's why we need the Silence Dogood letters," Ben stated.

"That's the key?" Abigail asked.

"The key in silence undetected," Ben quoted, "dad can we have the letters now?"

"Will someone please explain to me what these magic numbers are?" Riley asked.

"It's an Ottendorf cipher," Abigail answered.

"Oh okay. What's on Ottendorf cipher?" Riley asked.

"They're just codes," Patrick replied.

"Each of these three numbers corresponds to a word in a key. Usually a random book or a newspaper article. In this case, the Silence Dogood letters. So it's like the page number of the key text, the line on the page, and the letter in that line," Ben explained, "so dad where's the letters?"

"You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather..." Patrick began.

"Dad?" Ben asked.

" ...even found them. They were in an antique desk from the press room..." Patrick continued.

"Dad?"

" ...of The New England Courant. That's a newspaper."

"Dad where are the letters?" Ben asked.

"I don't have them son," Patrick made known.

"What?"

"I don't have them," Patrick repeated.

"Where are they?" Ben asked.

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia," Patrick answered.

"Time to go," Ben stated getting up and putting stuff away.

"I still can't believe it," Abigail began, "all this time no one knew what was on the back."

"The back of what?" Patrick asked lifting the paper.

"No!" the three yelled.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," He gasped the paper shaking in his hands.

"I know," Ben sighed.

"Oh, my God. What have you done? This is... this is the..."

"I know!"

"This is the Declaration of Independence!"

"Yes," Abigail stated calmly, gently taking it from him, "And it's very delicate."

"You stole it?" Patrick asked in disbelief. Riley pointed to Ben.

"Dad, I can explain, but I don't have time. It was necessary. And you saw the cipher-" Ben reasoned.

"And that will lead to another clue, and that will lead to another clue! There is no treasure. I wasted years of my life. And now you've destroyed yours. And you pulled me into all this!" Patrick shouted.

"Well, we can't have that." Ben stated.


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter 3**

Ben, Abigail and Riley were now in Patrick's car heading for Philadelphia. Ben was driving, Abigail was in the passenger seat, and Riley was laid out in the backseat the best way he could with the declaration.

"Your dad has a sweet ride," Riley yawned.

"I think we should change clothes. We look kinda conspicuous, don't you think?" Ben asked Abigail.

"I would love to go shopping too, but we have no money," Riley stated sleepily.

"Here, I took this from his house. He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere between those pages." Ben informed Abigail.

"Common sense. How appropriate." She pointed out.

"When are we going to get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird," Riley mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to Philadelphia, Ben was a little apprehensive about Riley going off by him self to get the next clue at first, but Riley persuaded him to let him go. So now Riley sat outside the Franklin Institute after getting some kid to go in and get the next clue. The kid came back with four letters to the clue.

"S, S, A, N, D," the kid told him.

"Okay. Now you're sure this right?" Riley asked as he wrote down the letters.

The kid gave him a look that said 'Yes I'm sure.'

Riley continued writing down the letters.

"No N," the kid stated pointing to Riley's N that looked like an R.

"That is an N," Riley defended.

"Doesn't look like an N," the pointed out.

"Okay you know what? Last one okay," Riley made known handing the kid a posted note, "one more dollar."

"Thank you," the kid thanked taking the posted note and dollar.

"Go get the last four letters," Riley instructed.

As the kid took off, Riley went to work looking over the clue.

"The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses over the house of Pass and... Pass and what?" Riley asked himself.

He looked to see if the kid was coming, but saw a bus pull up. It had the Liberty Bell on it.

'_Pass and Stow. That's it!' _Riley thought to himself.

Riley gathered up his stuff and took off. He didn't even notice the kid come back out and the blond man that followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley walked up the stairs of Urban Outfitters and saw Ben and Abigail paying for their new clothes. They saw him approaching.

"Did you get it Riley?" Ben asked.

"Oh I got it," Riley replied, "the vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses over of the house of pass and stow. Now Pass and Stow of course referring to the..."

"Liberty Bell," Ben and Abigail finished for him.

"Why do you have to do that?" Riley asked frustrated.

"Well, John Pass and John Stow cast the bell," Abigail replied.

"Okay so what does the rest of this mean?" Riley asked.

"The vision to see the treasured past must refer to a way to read the map," Ben made known.

"I thought the cipher was the map?" Riley asked.

"No the cipher was a way to find a way to read the map," Ben justified.

"And the way to read the map can be found where the timely shadow crosses in front of the Liberty Bell," Abigail stated.

"Crosses in front of the house of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall," Ben added.

"And the timely shadow...it's a specific time," Abigail pointed out.

"What time?" Riley asked.

"What time? What time? Wait..your gonna love this," Ben stated walking to the cash register, "excuse me can I see one of those 100 dollar bills I paid you with?"

"No," the cashier replied.

"Well, I have this diver's watch, it's called a submariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You could use it as collateral," Ben handed the woman his watch.

"Whatever," She scoffed taking the watch.

Ben turned to Abigail, "On the back of a hundred dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall, based on a painting done in the 1780's…."

"Hello?" The clerk asked annoyed.

"Thank you," Ben thanked taking the bill, "and the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin. It's wonderful. Hold this," He handed the declaration to Abigail. Then gave her a look.

"I'm not going anywhere," Abigail smiled putting the tube on her shoulder.

"Now if we look at this clock tower," Ben began picking up a water bottle and looking through it, "we might find this specific time."

Abigail looked over Ben's shoulder.

"What do you see?" She asked him.

"2:22," Ben replied.

"What time is it now?" Abigail asked.

"Almost 3." The clerk answered looking at Ben's watch.

"We missed it." Abigail sighed disappointment in her voice.

"No we didn't. We didn't miss it because…" Riley paused, waiting for Ben, or Abigail to say something.

They looked at him in interest. "Wait, you don't know this? I know something about history you guys don't know!" He smiled.

"I'd be very excited to learn about it Riley," Ben told him.

"Hold on one second. Let me just…" Riley took a deep breath. "just take in this moment. This is..this is cool," He smiled, "is this how you feel all the time? Except for now, of course…"

"Riley!" Abigail barked annoyed.

"Alright!" Riley yelled, "what I know is that daylight savings time wasn't established until World War 1. So if it's 3 pm now, in 1776, it would be 2 pm."

Ben smiled, "Riley, you're a genius."

Ben got his watch back and they were off.

"Do you know who the first person to suggest Daylight Savings time was?" Riley asked.

"Ben Franklin," Ben and Abigail replied.

Riley stomped his foot, looking disappointed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three were soon in Independence Hall on a tour. They broke away from it, and headed for the bell tower.

"What bell is this?" Riley asked when they got up there.

"It is the Centennial Bell. It replaced the Liberty Bell in 1876." Ben stated.

"There it is," Abigail pointed out when she saw that the shadow was cast over a certain brick.

"Alright. I'll go down, and you meet me in the signing room," Ben instructed.

Ben went down there and put a hand to the brick. There was a Mason symbol on it. Ben pulled out a pocket knife and started chiseling away the concrete around the brick. Ben took out the brick. He shrugged and looked in the space where the brick used to be. There was nothing in it, but then he looked at the brick. The back was open and hollow. Ben reached in and grabbed something. He took out some spectacles. He put the brick back and took off.

As soon as he got to the signing room, Abigail and Riley approached him.

"Hey, what did you score?" Riley asked.

"It's some kind of ocular device," Ben held up the glasses, "the vision to see the treasured past? Let me take this," He took the document case from Abigail as Riley took the glasses.

"They're like early American X-ray specs," Riley joked examining the glasses.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these," Abigail pointed out, looking at Ben.

"I think he invented these," Ben corrected.

"What do we do with them?" Riley asked, still holding the glasses.

"We look through them," Ben stated.

"Here, help me," Abigail sighed.

As they got done unrolling the declaration, Ben sighed.

"What?" Riley asked, looked at Ben, confused.

"It's just that… the last time this was here, it was being signed," Ben smiled.

"Ben, there's another tour coming," Riley informed him.

"Turn it over." Ben stated.

Ben took the glasses and put them on. There were words on the back. It said 'Heere at the Wall.'

"What do you see?" Abigail asked Ben.

"It says 'Heere at the Wall'. Spelled with 2 Es. Take a look," Ben made known handing the glasses to Abigail

"Oh, wow," Abigail stated softly.

"Why can't they just say go to this place, here's the treasure, spend it wisely?" Riley complained.

"Oh no," Ben looked out the window.

Riley went over to the window and saw Ian's men.

"How they find us?" Riley asked.

"Ian has unlimited recourses and he's smart," Ben informed.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted," Abigail pointed out.

"Well we can't let them have the declaration or the glasses. And we especially don't want them to have them together," Ben reminded.

"So what do we do?" Riley asked.

"We separate the lock from the key. Were splitting up," Ben made known.

"Good idea." Abigail nodded.

Riley looked confused.

"Really?" He asked.

Ben nodded. "I'll take this and those."

He grabbed the tube holder and the glasses.

"And you keep that." He gave Abigail the tube that held the Declaration. "Meet me at the car and call me if you run into any problems."

"Like if we get caught and killed?" Riley asked.

"Yeah that would be a big problem," Ben replied, "take care of her."

"I will," Riley and Abigail answered at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley and Abigail were walking in the crowded street. Then they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw Ian's men chasing after them.

"Time to run," Riley pointed out.

"Riley you shouldn't be running. Your injured," Abigail reminded.

"It doesn't matter. I promised Ben to protect you and the Declaration and that is what I'm doing," Riley told her.

They dashed into a shopping mall. That is when they got separated. Riley took off to find a place to hide and find Abigail. He wasn't paying attention and ran into Victor. Victor grabbed him.

"Where's the declaration?" he asked.

Riley struggled to get away, but Victor held on. He put a gun to his back.

"Walk," he ordered.

Riley started walking as Victor put in a call in his walkie talkie. The next thing Riley knew he was in an alley and a black van came out. MacGregor came over and grabbed him, but Riley started to struggle to get away. That was when Victor grabbed his bad arm and Riley screamed in pain. The back of his skull exploded in pain and Riley's world became blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

Riley groaned as he woke up. He felt he couldn't move. He opened his eyes, and saw he was chained to a wall.

'_What happened?' _Riley asked himself.

His head hurt and his left arm was exploding in pain. The door busted open and in walked Ian.

"Hello Riley," he greeted.

"Oh great it's you," Riley grumbled.

His reply was a punch in the stomach. He coughed as all the wind was knocked out of him.

"Now Riley where's your manners?" Ian asked.

"I have none towards you," Riley replied.

Ian punched him again.

"Not very nice today are you Riley?" Ian asked.

Riley was gasping for breath. He was leaning forward. If it was not for the chains he would have collapsed.

"Now Riley I know that you know where the declaration is. So why don't you make this less painful for you and less fun for me, and just tell me where the declaration is," Ian suggested getting close to Riley's face.

"I don't know. Besides if I did know, I would never tell you," Riley spat.

Ian punched him in the face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Riley. You better tell me or else," Ian warned.

"I don't know," Riley mumbled.

Ian kept on beating Riley. He still didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Alright Riley, if your not going to answer I'll take it up a level," Ian made known.

He took out a very sharp pocket knife.

"One more chance Riley. Where's the declaration?" Ian asked.

Riley just shook his head. Ian took the knife and slashed it across Riley's face. Riley screamed in pain. When he looked up there was a horrible scratch on his face that was bleeding.

"Now Riley tell me where it is," Ian ordered.

"Bite me," Riley responded weakly.

"Go to hell," Ian stated.

"I'll see you there," Riley replied.

Ian knocked Riley against the wall and Riley passed out.

"Find then. Maybe your friend will tell me," Ian told himself.

Ian picked up his phone and dialed Ben's number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Abigail were pacing around the park in Philadelphia.

"Riley should have called by now," Ben mumbled.

"Ben I'm getting a feeling something is wrong," Abigail confessed.

"Me too," Ben added.

Ben's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Ben," Ian greeted.

"Ian," Ben growled.

"Oh not very friendly are we," Ian stated.

"Ian you better have a good reason for calling," Ben made known.

"Oh I do. I want you to help me find the treasure," Ian replied.

"Never," Ben firmly stated.

"Now Ben. You better be nice, or else it could be very bad to your friend's health," Ian made known.

"Where's Riley? What did you do with him?" Ben demanded.

"Nothing he won't get over," Ian stated.

"If you hurt him I'll kill you," Ben growled.

"Your in no position to be making threats," Ian stated, "now tell me the next clue."

"Wall street and Broadway in New York. Then we have to go inside Trinity church," Ben told him.

"Good. Now if you want your friend back in good health, meet me outside of Trinity Church tomorrow. Bring the declaration and anything you might have found at Independence hall," Ian instructed, "and Ben, be a good boy and don't try anything foolish."

Ian hung up.

"Ian has Riley doesn't he?" Abigail asked.

"Yes," Ben replied.

"What do we do?" Abigail asked.

"Ian told us to meet him at Trinity Church tomorrow," Ben replied.

"Ben are you sure we should do this?" Abigail asked.

"We have to. I have to get Riley back," Ben answered.

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry this seems a bit rushed and stupid, but what can I say I'm a horrible writer. Review any way and please make me feel better.**_


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Ian walked into Riley's room.

"Wakey wakey Riley," he greeted.

Ian's men unchained Riley and grabbed his arms. Riley bit back a cry of pain as more pain shot through his left arm. He felt his arms being pulled in front of him and duct tape bind them.

"Put him in the back of the car," Ian ordered.

Shaw and Victor took Riley outside to the car and shoved him in the back. They got in the front and they were off to Trinity church.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben stood there pacing in front of Trinity church.

"He should have been here by now," Ben mumbled.

"Don't worry he will be," Abigail assured.

A black van pulled up. Ian got out.

"Hello Ben," he greeted.

"Where's Riley, Ian?" Ben demanded.

"Not until I have the next clue," Ian stated, "shall we?"

"What about Riley?" Abigail asked.

"Once we are inside, they will follow," Ian told her.

They went inside. As they made their way to the front of the church, Ben was looking back at the door. It finally opened and Shaw and Victor came in holding Riley between them. Riley's hands had duct tape around them and his head hung forward. When he brought it up, Ben saw the bruises on it. He became angry.

"Let him go Ian," Ben stated.

"Help me find the treasure," Ian breathed.

"No now!" Ben demanded, "or you can figure out the clues for yourself. Good luck."

Ben shoved the case that held the glasses in them, towards Ian.

"Ben I don't think you appreciate the gravity of this situation," Ian made known.

Shaw pulled a gun and pressed it hard against Riley's temple.

"Let's have a look at that map," Ian sighed.

Ben, Abigail and Ian sat down in a pew and pulled out the declaration. Ben put on the glasses and looked at the back again. He adjusted the lenses to see if there was anything else and there was.

"It is remarkable. Take a look," Ben sighed handing Ian the glasses.

Ian put the glasses on and looked at the back of the declaration.

"Parkington Lane?" he asked.

"Beneath Parkington Lane," Ben corrected.

"Why would the map take us here and lead us somewhere else? What's the purpose?" Ian asked.

Ben could almost hear his dad saying, _'It's just another clue.' _

"No your right Parkington Lane has to be here somewhere," Ben mumbled.

"A street inside the church?" Ian asked.

"Not inside. Beneath. Beneath the church," Ben justified.

"Where though?" Ian asked.

"The catacombs," Ben answered.

Shaw undid Riley's hands and they all went to the catacombs. Once they were down there, they started looking for the entry way. Riley found it.

"Hey I found it...him!" he yelled.

They all rushed over. As Ben examined it, MacGregor found a small angel statue and smashed in the stone. They pulled out the casket and the bottom broke and a skeleton fell out.

"Careful no one steps in him," MacGregor warned.

They sat down the casket and peered in the hole.

"Okay, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley joked.

"MacGregor, Victor you stay here. And if anyone is to come out without me, well use your imagination," Ian instructed.

He turned to Ben.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Ben climbed in first, followed by Ian, Shaw, Abigail, Riley, and Powell.

They made their way down the dark tunnel when Ben spotted a torch.

"Got a light?" he asked Ian taking it off the wall.

Ian took out a lighter and lit the torch. They started making their way again. Ben stood to the side making sure every body got through. As Riley passed, he stopped him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Riley lied.

"We'll talk later," Ben whispered.

Riley walked passed. As Abigail followed him, Ben grabbed her arm.

"Come here," he mumbled turning her around and kissing her full on the lips.

When they broke apart, she smiled and moved on. Powell followed them.

"Why does that never happen to me?" he asked himself.

"What's this?" Ian asked, from the front of the group. He allowed Ben to go before him with the torch. Ben could barley make out the shape of a chandelier.

"It's a chandelier," Ben made known.

He dipped the torch down onto the chandelier and it lit fire giving off light to fill the room. He handed the torch to Ian and him and Riley undid the ropes binding the chandelier to the balcony and let it down, to hang in the middle of the room.

"Look at the elevators," Ben pointed out. "How do a bunch of guys with hand tools build all this?" Powell asked in disbelief.

"Same way they built the pyramids and Great Wall of China," Ben answered.

"Yeah the aliens help them," Riley joked.

"Right lets go," Ian stated. He went down first followed by Powell, Shaw, Ben, Riley, and Abigail.

"Were under the Trinity graveyard. Probably why nobody ever found this," Ben made known.

All of a sudden there was low rumble that made the dust come off the walls.

"What is that?" Riley asked as it passed.

"Subway," Ian replied.

They started to continue, but all of a sudden the floor under Shaw gave way and he fell.

"Shaw! Oh god Shaw!" Ian yelled.He fell further and further into the blackness. Ian looked at Ben at a complete loss for words. All of sudden, the boards started to collapse from underneath their feet. The floor Abigail, Riley and Ben were standing on started to tip downward making them grab onto anything sturdy enough. Riley jumped to another side falling onto the ground but safe.

"Get on the elevator!" Ian yelled, "jump!"

He pushed Powell onto the elevator.

"Abigail get on!" Ben yelled as they jumped on to another elevator.

Ian threw the torch to Powell and jumped to the elevator almost missing it.

"Here," Riley offered holding his hand out for the declaration.

Ben reached it out to give to Riley, but the elevator rope suddenly snapped and Ben and Abigail dropped with the elevator. When the elevator finally stopped it came apart and Abigail started to fall, but Ben caught her. Riley looked up at Ian.

"What are you waiting for? Help them!" he yelled.

The elevator started to sway back and forth. Their attention turned to the declaration as it rolled to the edge of the elevator. Ready to fall. Ben looked at it and then back at Abigail. He had a look of sorrow on his face.

"The declaration," Abigail whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Abigail answered.

The elevator swung forward one more time and Ben dropped Abigail and went for the declaration. Abigail landed on a piece of wood. Ben grabbed the declaration. He looked down and saw Abigail was safe. Then the elevator started breaking more.

"Oh no Ben hang on!" Abigail shouted.

The board was getting more loose as the nail holding it to the elevator was coming out. A rope dropped down to him at the last second. He grabbed on to it and swung across to the other side to safety.

"I'm sorry I dropped you I had to save the declaration," Ben apologized.

"No don't be. I would have done the exact same thing to you," Abigail assured.

"Really?" Ben asked.

" I would have dropped you both," Riley added, " freaks."

There was a creaking noise. They looked up to see Ian coming down with Powell in the elevator. He stopped it and then stared at them.

"Get on," He demanded.

"Ian it's not worth it," Ben stated.

"Do you imagine any one of your lives is more valuable to me then Shaw's?" Ian asked sadly looking at them, "we go on,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They came upon a platform of wood leading into a doorway.

"What now?" Riley asked.

"This is it. This is where it all leads," Ben answered.

Ben threw a rope around a post and pulled the elevator to it. He tied it off and lead the others in with the torch. He lit a few more torches in the room to give more light. It was empty.

"What is this?" Riley asked looking around.

"So where's the treasure?" Powell asked.

Ian looked at Ben.

"Well?" Ian asked waiting.

Ben looked at the ground in defeat.

"This is it?" Riley asked annoyed, "we came all this way for a dead end?

"Yes," Ben sighed defeated.

"There has to be something more," Riley stated.

"Riley there is no more," Ben corrected his voice raising.

"Another clue," Riley continued.

"No there are no more clues! That's it! It's over! End of the road. The treasure is gone. Moved. Taken somewhere else," Ben yelled agitated.

Riley looked to the ground trying to make himself invisible. He never liked getting yelled at. It was even worse when Ben did it. Ben had never done it before, but he didn't want him to do it again.

"Your not playing games with me are you Ben?" Ian asked, "you know where it is."

"No," Ben stated.

"Okay," Ian mumbled, "go."

Him and Powell ran back to the elevator. Ian grabbed the rope and untied the elevator and Powell raised it

"Hey wait a minute," Ben stated following them.

"You can't just leave us here," Abigail yelled.

"Yes I can. Unless Ben tells me the next clue," Ian stated looking back at Ben.

"There isn't another clue," Ben stated.

"Ian, why don't you come back down here and we can talk through this together?" Riley suggested.

"I have had enough of you," Ian stated.

He pulled back the safety and a shot fired. Riley looked down at his stomach. There was blood coming out of a bullet hole. He looked up at Ian before collapsing.

"Riley!" Ben yelled.

Ben and Abigail rushed over to him. Ben picked him up off the ground.

"Riley? Come on stay with me," Ben coaxed putting a hand to Riley's cheek.

Their attention turned to Ian when he spoke.

"Ben, the clue?" Ian asked.

"How could you do this? He didn't do anything to you!" Ben cried.

"Tell me the clue or Mrs. Chase will have to worry about two bodies," Ian warned.

Ben remained silent. Ian pulled the hammer of the gun back.

"The lantern!" Ben finally blurted out.

"Ben," Abigail warned.

"In King Solomon's temple, there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth," Ben explained, "the lantern is the clue."

"And what does it mean?" Ian asked.

"Boston. It's in Boston. The Old North Church, where Thomas Newman hung a lantern in the steeple, to signal to Paul Revere that the British were coming. One if by land, two if by sea," Ben explained, "one lantern, under the winding staircase of the steeple, that's where we have to look."

"Thank you," Ian thanked.

"Wait! You have to take us with you!" Abigail cried.

"Why, so you can escape in Boston? Besides, with you out of the picture, there's less baggage to carry," Ian sneered.

"You can't let Riley die down here," Ben growled still holding Riley in his arms.

"Oh yes I can," Ian smiled evilly.

"What if there's another clue?" Abigail asked.

"Then I'll know right where to find you," Ian stated, "see ya, Ben."

Powell started turning the wheel to make the elevator rise.

"No!" shouted Ben.

"Come back!" Abigail yelled.

Ian was gone. Ben turned his attention back to Riley when he heard him coughing.

"Ben? What's...going...on?" Riley asked weakly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just relax," Ben comforted as he laid Riley back down and took off his jacket.

He took his jacket and pressed it against Riley's wound. Riley winced and gasped in pain.

"I know it hurts Riley, but it will help," Ben whispered picking Riley back up.

"Ben...I'm sorry," Riley groaned his eyes drifting close.

"Hey hey. Stay awake come on were not done yet. Remember that promise you made me? You said you were going to be by my side when we found the treasure. Don't break that promise. Not when were this close," Ben coaxed.

"I'm sorry Ben. That's a promise I can't keep this time," Riley whispered in pain, "but don't you give up. Find the treasure. For your family. For me."

With that, Riley passed out in Ben's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

1

**Chapter 6**

Ben was pacing in the hospital waiting room. They had just gotten out of the underground cavern after finding the treasure. They had gotten Riley to the hospital, but he almost didn't make it.

"Ben please sit down. Your making me dizzy," Abigail finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried," Ben voiced sitting down next to Abigail.

"I know. It's okay to worry, but he'll be fine," Abigail assured.

Ben stared at the floor. He wasn't sure he believed Abigail. His mind drifted back to what happened in the church once they got back to the surface and called an ambulance.

_Ben helped the paramedics carefully pull Riley out of the hole and lay him on the stretcher. He went with them when they took him to ambulance. When they got him in there and hooked him up to a heart machine, one of the paramedics started shouting._

"_He is not breathing! I have no heart beat either!"_

_Ben thought his world was going to end right then. He watched as the paramedics brought out those paddles and shocked Riley. _

_Once...nothing._

_Twice...nothing._

_Three...beep._

"_Normal rhythm. Get him on oxygen and watch his heart rate," one paramedic ordered._

_They closed the doors and took off to the hospital._

Ben snapped out of the daydream when he saw the doctor.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

"Not good I'm afraid. The bullet missed all the major organs and didn't go in that deep, but deep enough to cause internal bleeding. He also has a broken rib that is pushing up against his right lung. He is now in a coma. I'm sorry to say that he might not make it through the night," the doctor explained sadly.

Abigail broke into tears. Ben just stood there in shock. This couldn't be happening to Riley.

"May we see him?" Ben asked.

The doctor nodded and led them to the ICU ward. When they reached Riley's room, the doctor stopped them.

"I will let you two stay here tonight, that way you can be here if,..." the doctor trailed off.

Ben nodded. He and Abigail walked into the room. Ben almost started crying. Riley was so pale. He was hooked up to so many machines. His left arm was properly wrapped and in a sling. Ben couldn't believe how small and lifeless Riley looked. Him and Abigail sat down beside the bed.

"He looks so...lifeless," Ben whispered.

Abigail just buried her head into Ben's shoulder and cried. Ben held her while trying to hold back his own tears. This just couldn't happen to Riley. Not the one who was always full of life and who promised to be there by Ben's side when they found the treasure. Ben sort of smiled remembering what happened when they found the treasure.

_Ben carefully laid Riley down on one of the stone tables in the new room they just entered. He had a look of disappointment on his face._

"_It's gone," he whispered, "it's just...gone."_

"_I'm sorry Ben," Abigail mumbled._

"_My dad was right," Ben sighed sadly, "now I've failed every Gates that ever lived."_

_He looked down at Riley._

"_I failed Riley. I failed you. I'm so sorry I couldn't find it for you," Ben told him with tears brimming his eyes. _

"_Ben you didn't fail him. Or anyone. There has to be another way out. The people who dug this cave would have dug out a secondary shaft in case of cave ins. So there has to be another way out," Abigail coaxed._

"_Your right," Ben stated, "stay here with Riley." _

_Ben took the torch from Abigail and went over to the wall. There were four symbols, but one was missing. It dawned on Ben. _

"_Could it really be that simple?" Ben asked himself. _

_He went back over to Riley and Abigail. He carefully got into his jacket pocket and pulled out the pipe from the Charlotte. _

"_The secret lies with Charlotte," Ben whispered._

_Ben went over to the wall and took the pipe apart. He put the top part in, then used the stick to turn it. There was a grinding sound and a big gust of wind. A new door way stood open across from Ben._

"_Take the torch and go in. I'll follow with Riley," Ben told Abigail._

_Abigail took the torch and went into the room. Ben went and carefully picked up Riley. Riley shifted and his head leaned against Ben's strong shoulder. Ben carried him into the other room. There him and Abigail stared in awe. The treasure! Abigail dipped her torch down into a bowl filled with gunpowder. It spread. The room was so big and full of treasure. Ben walked over near the staircase and looked at the treasure. He looked down at Riley laying against his strong shoulder. _

"_We did it Riley. We did it," Ben whispered._

_Ben saw a staircase at the end of the room. He looked around and saw a place he could lay Riley. He went over and gently laid Riley there. _

"_Abigail you stay here. I'm going to go up those stairs and find a way out," Ben told Abigail_.

Ben came out of his flash back when Abigail said she was going to the bathroom. When she left he turned back to Riley. He listened to the heart monitor beep slowly and the sound of the breathing machine. He leaned forward and took Riley's hand.

"Hey Riley. I'm here. Were out of the church and Ian is in jail. Were at the hospital," Ben whispered, "we found it Riley. We found the treasure. All you have to do is wake up. I'll be here with you until you do."

Ben and Abigail had cots brought in for them. Ben put his next to Riley as close as he could without disturbing any of the machines near him. He didn't want to sleep. He was to afraid he would wake up and Riley would be dead. He finally fell asleep to the beeping of the heart monitor.


	7. Chapter 7

1

**Chapter 7**

_Ben, Abigail, and Riley all stood in the underground cavern. _

"_Ian listen, why don't you just come back down here and we can talk through this together?" Ben heard Riley suggest._

_Ian pulled out a gun._

"_I have had enough of you," he growled._

_Ben watched in horror as he pulled the trigger and shot Riley through the stomach. Riley collapsed._

"_NO!" Ben yelled._

_Ben went over and picked Riley up. _

"_Riley come on stay with me," Ben pleaded._

"_Ben...I'm...so-sorry," Riley stuttered. _

_Ben started to cry as Riley took his last breath and went totally limp in his arms. Ian was laughing evilly in the background._

Ben shot up breathing hard. He saw it was already the next day. He immediately turned to make sure Riley was okay. When he saw Riley still on the bed and the heart monitor beeping slowly, his nerves calmed a little. He had seen Abigail had already gone to probably get some coffee so he just took his place next to Riley. The nightmare still replaying in his head. It scared him to think about what might have happened. What if Riley died? What would Ben have done? He shook those thoughts from his head as Abigail came in.

"Morning Ben," she greeted handing him a coffee cup.

"Hey," he mumbled, "has the doctor already come in?"

"Yes. He said Riley is still the same, but not to give up hope," Abigail told him.

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile. The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of the breathing machine.

"Ben what is on your mind?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Ben lied.

"Ben I can tell something is on your mind. You have that look in your eyes that look like your some where else," Abigail stated.

"It's nothing...it's just...I had a nightmare that Riley...died. And now I can't help but think what if he died," Ben explained, "and what if he still does?"

"Ben you can't think like that. Riley is strong. He'll pull through this. You and me will be here to make sure that happens," Abigail told him.

"Thanks Abby," Ben sighed.

"No problem," Abby smiled weakly.

They sat there for a little while longer. Agent Sandusky walked in a while later.

"Hello how are you two?" he asked.

"Were alright considering the circumstances," Ben told him.

"I just wanted to let you know Ian Howe has been put in prison for life. He won't be bothering you again," Sandusky stated.

"Good that's good," Ben mumbled.

"How is he?" Sandusky asked referring to Riley.

"Not good," Abigail stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I must get back to work. Sorry to have to rush," Sandusky made known.

"It's okay we'll talk to you later," Abigail mumbled.

Sandusky left. There was once again silence.

"At least Ian is in jail," Abigail finally breathed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help that much," Ben sighed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Abigail announced.

Ben watched Abigail leave. He turned back to Riley. He leaned forward and grasped Riley's hand lightly. He really didn't know what to say. He really wanted Riley to open those big blue eyes of his. He wanted him to be awake and be joking around with him. He really wanted to see that smile too. Ben just sat there looking at him.

"Riley I really wish you would wake up. I need you. I need to make sure you're going to be okay," Ben pleaded.

All of a sudden, the machine watching Riley's heart went flat line.

"NO! Don't do this to me Riley!" Ben cried.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in and one of them pushed Ben out.

"Please sir you have to leave," she told him.

Ben stood there watching the doctors try to bring Riley back to life. Abigail soon came by him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Ben just kept staring at Riley's door. Abigail looked in through the small window on the door. She started crying when she realized that Riley's heart had stopped again and they were trying to bring him back. Finally a doctor came out.

"One of the medicines we gave him had an allergic reaction and it caused his heart to stop. He has had a set back. It might be longer if he ever wakes up. I'm sorry," the doctor explained.

Ben and Abigail hugged each other. Abigail now crying more. The doctor left. Ben and Abigail went back in. Ben sat down in chair next to Riley. When he saw Riley, all the pain and worry he felt came rushing to him. He took Riley's hand and started to cry as he laid his head on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

1_**Author's note: this story is almost done. Just a little FYI, Quest for Pandora's Box and Strangest Day are completely written out and done. It will take awhile to type them all up, but believe me when I get to the climax of Quest for Pandora's Box it will be worth the wait.**_

**Chapter 8**

It was now a week later and Riley still hadn't shown any sign of waking up. Ben was with him almost every time he got a chance. Sometimes he would just cancel interviews and stuff to be with Riley. He had to push his way through paparazzi every time he arrived at the hospital too. All of them wanting to know how Riley was doing and why Ben was isolating himself. Today Ben sat with Riley talking to him telling him how many people are wishing him well.

"Riley you need to wake up. So many people miss you. Me mostly. I need you here with me. If your not here, I don't know what I will do. The doctor says you might never wake up. Prove him wrong. Wake up. Wake up for me," Ben pleaded.

Riley's eyes remained shut as the heart monitor beeped slowly. Ben laid his head down on the bed. He kept thinking about what would happen if Riley did die. He didn't feel it at first as a hand wrapped around his own. After a few seconds he noticed and looked up. When he did he saw the most beautiful site ever. Riley's bright blue eyes open.

"Ben?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah I'm right here," Ben smiled weakly as he clenched Riley's hand tighter, "how do you feel?"

"Tired and dizzy. What happened?" Riley asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now you rest and I'll get the doctor," Ben told him.

Ben went to get up, but Riley stopped him.

"Wait. Please don't leave I don't wanna be alone right now," Riley pleaded.

"Okay," Ben breathed sitting back down next to Riley.

Ben pressed the button to call the nurse so he could get a doctor.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked over the speaker.

"He is awake. I need a doctor," Ben told her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben watched as the doctor examined Riley.

"I think he is going to be just fine. I will keep him here for a few more days so he can rest and gain his strength back," the doctor informed. Ben nodded and the doctor left. Ben sat back down next to Riley.

"Ben what happened?" Riley asked.

"What do you remember?" Ben asked.

"Being under the Trinity Church and some pain and then darkness," Riley recalled.

"Ian shot you. We found the treasure and got you out, but you almost didn't make it," Ben told him.

"We found the treasure?" Riley asked.

"Yes. And you were able to keep your promise. You were right there with me when we did," Ben smiled.

"How?" Riley asked.

"I carried you," Ben answered, "Riley I was so scared I lost you."

"Oh Ben it would take more than that to get rid of me," Riley assured.

"I know. I know. Just don't ever scare me like that again," Ben sighed.

"I promise," Riley smiled weakly.

Ben leaned down and hugged Riley the best he could. Riley hugged him back.


	9. Chapter 9

1

**Chapter 9**

Three months later Riley was walking with Ben and Abigail on the grounds of Ben's new house talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah you got it chief. Thank you bye," Riley concluded hanging up his phone, "they want us in Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit. They're sending a private jet."

"That's fun," Abigail smiled.

"Yeah big whoop. Could have been a whole fleet of private jets," Riley remarked, "ten percent Ben. They offered you ten percent and you turned it down."

"Riley we have been over this it was too much I couldn't accept it," Ben reminded.

"I should sell this splinter that's been festering for three months from an old piece of wood," Riley pointed out showing them the splinter in his index finger.

"Okay I tell you what. Next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all man kind, you make the call on finders fee," Ben told him.

"Not as funny. What do you care you got the girl," Riley reminded.

"That's true," Ben and Abigail smiled as they kissed.

"Rub it in," Riley mumbled, "enjoy your spoils! While I sit on one percent."

Riley jumped into his brand new red Ferrari.

"One stinkin' percent. Half of one percent actually. One percent. Unbelievable," Riley muttered.

"I'm sorry for your suffering Riley," Ben smiled.

"For the record Ben, I like the house," Riley commented.

"You know I chose this estate because in 1812 Charles Carroll met.."

"Yeah someone did something in history and had fun," Riley interrupted as he put on his sunglasses on and started the car, "that's great. Wonderful. Could've had a bigger house."

Riley drove off. Happy to have his brand new car and Ian in jail. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Abby running into the house with Ben chasing her.

_**Author's Note: Well that is the end. And thanks to you guys I was able to break 50 reviews. That is the most reviews I have ever gotten. Thank you so much to:**_

_**momiji'sunusedhalo**_

_**Miss Fenway**_

_**Receneck**_

_**ShadowWolfDagger**_

_**LupinandHarry**_

_**Dybdahl**_

_**anna 707**_

_**SgtGroganSG**_

_**i.forgive.you**_

_**Jedimastersandy**_

_**Fantasy's Magic**_

_**fantomfairy**_

_**HSM-LucasScip**_

_**Mychemicalromancefreak29**_

_**Anonymous Sister of the Author**_

_**May Avalon**_

_**tiptonxprincess**_

_**karmine**_

_**supernatural 16**_

_**LaylaBinx **_

_**Rose of Hope**_

_**hollyclaw **_

_**Thank you so much! Please do the same for my other stories!**_


End file.
